powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Food Fight!
Food Fight! Is the third episode of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Dino Ark. Episode "Alright people, we open in 5 minutes!" Ernie yelled to everyone, and the Rangers where ready. They had prepared for this, had all of their supplies, and where poised for action. No, they weren't fighting Rita's latest monster, they where going to do something more challenging as a team then they had encountered before. They where going to be running food stands. That's right, the annual Angel Grove Cultural Food Festival was about to happen, this year the Rangers all volunteering to help, along with other unnamed members of Angel Grove High School. Jason and Kimberly where going to be manning the American Food Station, because in Angel Grove, in America, American food is still exotic. They had prepared Hot Dogs, Burgers, Chips, and Soda, Jason even wearing a festive American-themed hat. Trini and Billy had paired up for the Asian Food Station, clumping together a bunch of meals from different countries into one category. Considering the odd numbers of unnamed students there, Zack was alone in the Mexican Food Station. Of course, they where all ready. Zordon had suggested that they join together and help the local community as a team. So, of course, when the festival was announced, Alpha signed them all up, and they where stuck inside serving food while all of the main attractions where going on outside. "Alright, the doors open...now!" Ernie said, and opened the doors, him falling over as a crowd of people flooded in, two unnamed students helping him up. This was going to be fun. "Ooh, look at all that food!" Squatt said, talking to Baboo. "I could really go for some of that!" Baboo replied. "I wonder if they have any food from the M51 Galaxy?!" Goldar said, walking in. "Oh, shut it! How dare those Rangers be dealing with food at such a coincidental time in where I have a stomachache!" Rita yelled, getting up from her chair where she was wallowing in her own pain. "FINSTER! I need a monster to eat EVERYTHING down there!" Rita yelled, suddenly getting an idea. "Umm, well, I might have something, but it's not any of our warriors, so no canister, and it may not be the most...responsive..." Finster yelled back as Rita came into his lab. "Here it is, I think a name for it could be...Pudgy Pig!" Finster said, thinking up a random name and writing it on a sticky note, having put the little clay statue on the table. "Okay, it'll work, just make sure it EATS!" Rita said, and blasted it with her wand, creating it, and teleporting it down to Earth, as the Monstermatic wouldn't work without a Canister, only usually doing that with Putties and Golems, but since Pudgy Pig wasn't, well....it wouldn't work. The Festival was halfway done, with most people just going to the American Food Station, too afraid of change to try something new. The Rangers got together, as Billy said that he had something to give them. "Okay, i made these along with Alpha, they're called Communicators!" Billy said, handing out to each Ranger a little watch-thing with a strap that had their Ranger color on it. "You can use it to talk to the other Rangers with this button, send a distress single which will come out as a little jingle with this button, de-activate communication if in a place that requires it and vice-versa with this button, and teleport to a place by thinking exactly where you want to teleport with this button!" Billy said, showing the Rangers the different uses of the buttons. "This is so cool!" Kimberly said, all of the Rangers immediately putting it on. The Youth Center was being closed for half an hour because the unnamed students needed a break, and the Rangers suddenly heard a beeping. "That's the distress signal. Alpha, we read you" Billy explained before holding down the button while talking into the Communicator. "Rangers, you need to teleport to the Command Center soon! There is a new monster loose!" Alpha said. "Got it, we'll be right there!" Jason replied. "Oh, by the way, you can put your Power Coins in here to hold them. They'll have a protective film over them every time they are inserted them as a security measure, and three bars on top, but you just have to use your mind, and it'll open! It's actually funny how they're linked to you, as..." Billy was interrupted by Alpha having grown impatient, so he teleported them all to the Command Center. "Rangers, we have a new crisis! Rita's new monster is attacking the city and eating everything! You must go stop it!" Zordon explained, and the Rangers knew what to do. "Dino Power!" they all yelled, posing with the Power Weapons. They where morphed, and, as they couldn't access their Communicators while morphed, Alpha teleported them to the rooftop that Pudgy Pig was on. "Alright, we'll destroy you!" Jason said, and charged in with the Power Sword. The Pudgy Pig did not react that much, and ended up eating the Power Sword. "Alright, we're next!" Zack yelled, and both him and Billy jumped up, and attacked Pudgy Pig. Pudgy Pig also ate their weapons. "Try us!" Trini yelled, and her and Kimberly attacked him, Kimberly randomly trying to hit him with the actual Power Bow and not an arrow. He responded by eating their weapons. "What'll we do now?" Trini asked. "Blade Blaster, go!" Billy yelled, and they all shot at the Pudgy Pig. Somehow, someway, he ate the blasts. "Yeah, no, I'm done, let's go!" Jason yelled, and they all retreated. "Haha, the Rangers are unable to fight! This is literally the best monster I've created! Finster! Make an army of these monsters!" Rita yelled. "But won;t that drain your magic?" Finster asked. "Your right...well, we'll just let this play out..." Rita replied. "So, with your Power Coins in your Power Weapons in Pudgy Pig, you will be unable to de-morph until you get them back!" Zordon explained. "Oh, this blows, how will we defeat him?" Zack asked, taking off his helmet. "Rangers, look! Pudgy Pig is eating all the food at the food fair!" Alpha explained, the viewing globe showing it happening. "Let's go check it out, maybe we can get some clues on how to defeat him!" Trini said. "Alright, back to action!" Jason said, and Alpha teleported them to the Youth Center, their helmets being teleported onto them mid-teleportation. They where there, and saw that almost all of the food had been eaten. Almost all of it. One stand that was randomly labeled "Hot Food" wasn't empty. "Guys, look, he must not like Hot Food!" Kimberly said. "So...maybe they're his weakness!" Zack continued. "Then we know what we need to do!" Jason said. They spent the next hour preparing. "Perfect! Pudgy Pig is eating everything in sight! At this rate, it'll eat all the food on Earth!" Rita said, looking through her telescope. "Great, it seems to be my best creation yet!" Finster said. "Rita, if you would just let me down..." Goldar started "By God, can you shut up with that?" Baboo asked, Goldar pouting in the corner. "Hey Pudgy Pig, want some food to eat?" Jason yelled, him and the other Rangers on a crane above outside of a food factory, where Pudgy Pig was eating all of the new deliveries. They all held out food, ranging from steak to cake, yet Trini had something special. She had a sandwich, but in it, was Horse Radish. Along with about 10 Ghost Peppers. So, as they all tossed the food to Pudgy Pig, which he caught happily in his mouth, Trini tossed her sandwich, and the Pudgy Pig completely puked up the Power Weapons, trying to find some source of water. Luckily, there was no actual vomit, so the Rangers immediately got their weapons, and used this diversion to continuously strike him. "Let's use the Power Cannon!" Kimberly said. "Alright! Power Cannon!" Jason yelled, the Rangers putting the Power Cannon together. "Fire!" Jason yelled, and they blasted Pudgy Pig into oblivion. "Alright, that's a win for the Power Rangers!" Jason yelled, the rest of the Rangers high fiving each other. "Uh, I hate those Power Rangers! I wish I had one of my own to kick their butts....actually, that gives me an idea...." Rita said to herself. "Finster, go to the Green Chamber! I need you to retrieve the item..." Rita yelled, a devilish grin appearing on her face. Category:Candidates for deletion